


Lost Boys

by Dove_of_Peace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien and Damian adopt each other, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Found Family, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, No Lila Rossi, no beta we die like robins, there needs to be more adrien love in maribat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove_of_Peace/pseuds/Dove_of_Peace
Summary: Like Father Like Son: Damian starts Adopting at a Young ageNature vs Nurture: Bat Fam Edition"I’m fully aware of your adopting habits, this one is suitable and I will call him brother and he shall be my brother." - Damian al Ghul Wayne (probably)
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lost Boy by Ruth B  
> "There was a time when I was alone  
> Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
> My only friend was the man in the moon  
> And even sometimes he would go away, too  
> Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
> I saw a shadow flying high  
> He came to me with the sweetest smile  
> Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
> He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
> I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day..."

Damian had heard about his father's unfortunate habit of adopting unsuitable heirs, however he never understood it. Why choose someone so obviously unworthy to continue on his legacy. It would change when he met his father. Batman would finally have a worthy heir and the others could be dismissed.

Currently he was in Paris, waiting for his mother to finish a mission. While she was busy, he was scouting out escape routes. No matter what anyone might say, he was in no way exploring the city. He was Damian Al Ghul and he was an accomplished assassin; he did not explore. There was an added difficulty with Paris' Akuma problem, he was more than up to the challenge. The heroes of Paris' were currently dealing with an akumatized baby on the other side of the city.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black steak drop into a nearby alleyway. He crept closer, not making a sound in the empty street. In the alley stood Chat Noir, then in a flash of green light the cat hero disappeared and in his place was the model you couldn't escape in Paris and a floating blob.

"Cheese, I need cheese." The blob whined.

Agreste fished some cheese out of his pocket. "Eat quickly Plagg. I need to get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Kid, don't rush me. You have to appreciate the cheese. Plus, you might want to worry about the kid that just discovered your identity."

"Wha~, oh Ladybug is going to kill me," he said finally spotting Damian.

"Probably," Plagg added helpfully. "Tikki's chosen are usually goody-goodies."

"Tt, like I care about your identity Agreste." The blob, now identified as "Plagg", flew into his face. Upon closer inspection it looked like a cat.

"Listen closely kid, I'm thousands of years old. You become a threat to my kitten, you'll find out what happened to the dinosaurs firsthand. Got it?"

"I am the heir of the Demon's Head. Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Wait, why are you alone in Paris? Where are your parents?" Adrien interrupted. 

In the background Plagg muttered, "So that old man is still alive. Need to talk to Sugar cube about that."

"Mother is… finishing some business and then we are leaving Paris."

"But you're left alone a lot? With a parent that only cares about how you perform in public?" At Damian's hesitant nod, Adrien smiled. "Same," he paused as if weighing the potential consequences of the next words. "Want to do normal kid stuff with me? Honestly, my dad probably won't notice and you're already out sooooooo…."

Damian quickly analyzed the benefits. His father was well known and had a prolific public life. If he could blend in with "normal kid stuff", while it might be tedious now, it would benefit him in the long run. "That is acceptable, Mother will call with a rendezvous point when she is ready."

"Okay first rule of being normal kids, use less words. Talking with proper grammar all the time is 'not cool'." The last bit was punctuated by air quotes. "Also, what's your name?"

Ah, a test. He had this. "Damian."

" 'kay Dami," catching Damian's glare he hurriedly continued. "Nicknames are important in friendships. They show trust and affection. We're going to meet my friend Nino to hang." As they walked down the street Adrien conveyed other bits of wisdom like "There's a whole group of food that you eat with your hands, using a fork and knife with those is considered weird," and "some people give hugs to show how much they care about you."

Damian half wished he could write these tips down. After all, everyone in the league had lived in the world and it was second nature to them.

"Yo my dude, what's up?" A boy with a red cap jogged up to them.

"Not much." Adrien gave the other boy a first bump. "This is Damian," be shot Nino a significant look. "His mom's like my dad."

"Hey little dude, welcome to Normal Kid land." He held his fist out towards Damian.

Damian quickly realized it was not an attack, but a greeting ritual and he bumped his fist against Nino's with only the slightest hesitation.

"Alright my dudes, let's go pick up the girls and get this chill sesh going."

Adrien turned to Damian as they walked towards Rue Gotlieb. "Every time we can hang out, we rotate who decides the activity. This time it's Marinette's turn, right Nino?"

"Yup Dudette's deciding and word on the street is there's a UMS 3 tournament happening at an arcade nearby. So, it's either going to be that or the new fashion exhibit at the Louvre."

They arrived at the bakery just in time to see Nathalie's car pull away and hear a screech of "Oh my God." They entered the apartment upstairs only to see Alya kneeling before Marinette.

"Girl you have to calm down."

"Alya do you understand how big this is? I have to start designing now. Oh, what will I wear?" Not noticing the boys entering the room she rushed to her sketchbook. "Okay, it's black tie formal." She started flipping the pages. "Sun dress, day dress, semi-formal, too casual."

The boys moved over towards Alya. "Babe, what's going on?"

"Adrien's dad just invited Marinette to accompany Adrien to the donor and VIP party for the new exhibit at the Louvre."

"Oh yeah," Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I think Nathalie mentioned that to me."

"Sunshine," Alya said with her hands on her hips. "As my girl's bff I need advance notice of these things to avoid this." She gestured towards Marinette who was still frantically flipping through her sketchbook.

"Why do I have nothing black tie?" Marinette moaned.

During all of this Damian had made his way over to where Marinette was frantically going through her designs. "This one." He said with a commanding tone. "Make it longer and extend the embroidery on one side of the skirt.

Marinette screeched and clutched the sketchbook to her chest, while Damian looked on unimpressed. 

"That was not necessary. You need to be more aware of your surroundings." Damian glanced at Adrien. "So, these are your… friends," the unfamiliar word heavy on his tongue. "What purpose do they serve?"

Adrien shot a panicked look towards Alya and Nino, when Marinette stepped in. "Friends don't need to serve a purpose. They support you when you're not feeling your best and you do the same for them. Friends are really just siblings that you choose for yourself.”

Damian was busy contemplating that thought when his phone beeped once, twice and then fell silent. Glancing at it he realized that Mother had finished her business and sent him the coordinates for their rendezvous point. He quickly left and it was only on the flight back to Namba Parat that he noticed the slip of paper in his pocket. Sneaking a glance he noticed a string of numbers and an email with a hastily scrawled note at the bottom that read “So we can keep in touch. -A.A.”

A few years had passed since that fateful day in Paris. Damian had been diligent in cultivating the relationship with Agreste. The biggest change came a few months after they met. It had been one of the few times Damian managed to get access to a web camera and slip away from his watchers for a few hours. He had quickly sent a video call request to Agreste. It had been the first time since they met in Paris and when the connection settled, he had used the title that only dwelled in the recesses of his mind. “Gēgē, I have been informed that I will be studying in London for the time being.” When he realized what he had called Agreste, he was quick to end the call. But his gēgē had not let him dwell on it and acknowledged the honor that came with the title.

Now, Damian stood in the shadows of the rooftop where Mother was confronting his father. As he surveyed the crowd before him, two fingers worried at that old worn piece of paper. The number it originally held was long faded from it's surface but forever imprinted in his mind. With a jolt he returned to the task he had been given. It would not do to miss Mother's signal and give Father a poor impression of his diligence, he thought. Father had only brought along his current Robin with him. That was fine. He could easily defeat him, and there was Mother's signal. 

He strode forward with all the confidence he didn't feel. This was the easy part. All he had to do was defeat the charlatan in combat and claim his rightful place as his father's heir. Before he had time to prepare what he was going to say he was at Mother's side, her steadying hand on his shoulder. "Father," so far it was going well, "I thought you would be taller."

"Robin," his father's voice came out in a low growl. “Bring your brother to the Batmobile. I need a word with Talia."

Damian stalked past the impostor. Of course, Father would not have them fight there. There were too many potential witnesses. His face twisted into a grimace. Mother would never tolerate a beginner mistake like the one he just made. Father must be disappointed in him already.

He climbed into the black car Drake motioned to. He would correct his father's perception of him. He had to. Failure has never been an option for an al Ghul. Drake was talking to a Penny-One, who remotely enabled the vehicle's autopilot back to the "Cave". 

The "Batmobile" parked just as two motorcycles roared into the cavern. One carried the familiar figure of Batman. The other, a bright red bike, carried another one of Damian's alleged brothers, according to the information Mother had given him. There was something about him, an important piece of information that Damian couldn't remember. Then Todd spotted him and hurled his helmet as hard as he could onto the cave floor with a sharp crack.

"Damnit Bruce! Another one?!" He roared as green started to tinge the blue of his eyes.

That was it. This was the one Grandfather permitted to use the Lazarus pool.

"Jason, Damian is my son."

"I thought we were all your sons you consarn sarding hypocrite."

"Jay-lad, I meant Damian is my biological son. With Talia."

Damian had used the momentary distraction of Todd losing his temper, -tt- amateur, to swipe Todd's phone. He raced into a sectioned off area of the cave. Not noticing his father's first ward descending into the cave. Dick quickly moved to calm Jason down. "Jay-bird, I get you're upset with Bruce, but we've got a bigger problem."

"And what would that be, dickhead?"

"Who's missing their phone? 'Cos the kid just ran into the changing room with one."

They all barreled after Damian, stopping just outside the door.

Inside Damian was listening to the ring of the phone, willing Adrien to pick up with every ounce of his body.

"Hello?"

"Gēgē, it's me."

"Dami, what's wrong?"

"I think I messed up." He paused, "Mother decided that I was ready to meet Father. To assume my rightful position as his heir." Adrien hummed and that was all the encouragement Damian needed. "I insulted him when I greeted him." He admitted. "Todd was angry about my existence and Drake is my competition. Grayson does not appear to be here. How can I possibly gain Father's approval now?"

"Dami, you're a good kid and no matter what happens you have me," he paused. "And I'm sure Mari would love for you to be her little brother. But why not try bonding with them over their interests. But if worst comes to worst, remember what Mari said friends are?"

"Yes, thank you, gēgē." Damian quickly deleted all traces of his phone call, before moving to rejoin his father and the rest. He opened the door only to see his father completely filling the frame.

"You have a brother?" He demanded.

"Due to your habits, father, I have a multitude."

"Who were you talking to?" He demanded again. “Your mother didn’t mention another child of ours.”

“That is none of your business.” Damian shot back, as his alleged brothers’ heads moved back and forth between the pair, looking like the strays they were. It appeared that Grayson had joined them while he was on the phone.

"Bruce, it’s been a long night for everyone.” Grayson started

“That is quite right Master Dick. This can all be discussed over breakfast tomorrow morning.” Pennyworth announced as he walked down the stairs to the cave. “Young Master Damian, if you would return Master Jason’s phone, I will show you to your room now.”

“That is acceptable, Pennyworth.” He handed the phone back to Jason and left the room after Pennyworth.

As soon as they were gone, “Jason, give the phone to Tim. Tim, trace who Damian just called, start looking for any connections to the League of Shadows.”

Fifteen minutes later Tim had to be the bearer of bad news. “Sorry Bruce, but according to the phone, no calls have been made on it all day. The only way we’ll find out who he was talking to anytime soon is if he tells us.”

“HA,” Jason barked out. “B, finally has a kid just as paranoid as him.”

“Damnit!” Bruce’s fist hit the table. “I need to know.”

“Bruce, why is it so important? It was his brother.” Dick questioned

“What if it was code? This could all be a part of Talia’s plot.”

“So, we keep an eye on the twerp. It’s not the end of the world.” Jason started to leave the cave. 

The next morning, Damian descended for breakfast. Unfortunately, Father’s band of orphans had already assembled at the table. In addition to the group he had expected, a woman sat next to Father, laughing at something Grayson had said.

After he finished eating, the umbrage of questioning started.

“Who’s your brother?”

“It is not important to you; I am your only blood child.”

“Where does he live?”

“France,” Damian acquiesced. France was a large country, the odds of Father finding Gēgē were minimal.

“How is he connected to the League?”

Damian hesitated, if he did not answer this question, Father could ask Mother about Gēgē, which would endanger him. “He isn’t.” Damian used the resulting confusion to slip away.

He had been wandering the grounds for a few hours when Grayson found him.

After a while of walking in silence together, Grayson spoke. “So how’d you meet your brother?”

“Mother had a mission in France. She decided to test me on how well I could blend in. Gēgē found me while I was waiting for her to finish. He insisted on keeping in contact when I had to leave.”

“Any questions for me?”

“Who was the woman at breakfast?”

“Selina, she’s B’s fiancee. Why didn’t you want to tell B about your brother?”

“I’ve had to keep him secret for years from Mother and Grandfather. What does Father expect from me?”

“That’s complicated. Do you mean what does he expect right now, or what does he hope for from you?”

“Both.”

“B hasn’t said what he expects from you. I think he’s nervous about why your mom brought you here, now. But his hopes for you are the same as the rest of us. That you adapt to this change well and are happy here. Eventually, he’s hoping you trust him, but I think it’s a little soon for that.” They fell into silence again as Damian contemplated that answer. Eventually, Dick spoke again trying to steer the conversation into neutral territory. “What do you like to do?” Damian shot him a puzzled look. “In your spare time? What do you like to do?”

“I draw. When will Father set the trial by combat?”

“The what?” 

“The trial by combat against Drake. For the position of Robin. It will be soon, correct?”

“Why would you fight Tim? That’s not how Robin works. When Tim is ready to become a solo hero, he will pass down the title.”

“I am Father’s rightful heir. It is my duty to fight by his side.”

“I’m pretty sure B doesn’t expect that.”

“-tt-,” Damian walked in silence back to the house with Grayson.

When they got inside, they separated. Damian headed back towards his room. Dick, however, walked like a man on a mission. “Alfred, do you know where Bruce is?”

“I believe Master Bruce went to the cave.”

“Thanks.” Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed down to the cave. “Seriously, Bruce? You find out you have a son and instead of getting to know him, you’re down here doing the paranoid Bat routine?”

“Dick, this is important. Who knows what Talia is plotting? I can’t give him too much information.”

Tim looked at Dick and then at Bruce and quickly decided to make his exit.

“He has a name B. And maybe if you actually, I don’t know, talked to Damian, you could figure this out faster.” A bing came from the computer and Dick moved to investigate. “Really, a DNA check?” He picked up the file folder. “Well congrats Bruce, it’s a boy.” He threw the file into Bruce’s chest and stormed back up the stairs.

Just before Damian entered his room, that woman approached him. “Hey, Damian, right? I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I’m Selina Kyle.”

“Yes, Father’s latest paramour.”

She chuckled but before she could respond Drake stormed by. “What’s wrong Tim?”

“Dick and Bruce are at it again. I’m getting out of the blast zone.”

“Well, why don’t we all go out shopping? Damian, I’m sure you need to pick some stuff up.”

“-tt- That will do.”

As Dick stormed out of the cave, the group of three pulled out of the manor driveway.

“Dick, Chum, I’m just trying to be careful. He already knows everyone’s identity, and maybe he’s not a part of Talia’s plot but I can’t just accept that. Talia doesn’t do anything without a reason.”

“Fine, but you could at least talk to him.”

“I-“

“Talk to, not interrogate him. I bet I know more about his brother than you do.”

“How?”

“We played 20 questions. Damian met his brother while Talia was on a mission in France. His brother insisted on keeping in touch, and Damian believes that Talia and Ra’s didn’t know about this brother.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me this?”

“Because he doesn’t know you.” Dick was exasperated. “You didn’t even introduce Selina to him.”

“I didn’t?”

“No, B you didn’t. I get that it’s important for you to make sure we’re safe but you have to remember that he’s 10. His life has just been completely uprooted. On another note…”

“Jason?”

“Jason, you really need to let him know you don’t hate him.”

“I could never!”

“I know that, and you know that, but does Jay know that?”

At the mall Damian had selected some civilian attire, thanks to a surprise shopping trip with his Gēgē and Mari he learnt how to shop for clothes. That woman was well suited to help him pick out clothes. Then Drake dragged them into a nearby technology store. “What are we here for?”

“Well, you’re going to need a phone, Babs and I’ll make sure it’s secure tonight,” Drake started. “Plus, a laptop, for school, game systems, so you know what the other kids are talking about- “

“Wait,” Damian interrupted. “Father is going to send me to school. With children?!” He was incredulous and aghast.

“Well, yeah,” Drake replied. “It’s the law.”

“I am so far beyond whatever those incompetents could possibly teach. I have a Doctorate!”

“Then B will say it’s for social skills. Point is you’re going to have to go and the laptop will let you Skype your brother.”

“Alright, but I will fight Father about school.”

“Been there, tried that, have the commemorative Mug.” Drake continued as he peered at specifications. “One of the first things you’ll learn about Bruce, is that us appearing to be well-adjusted people is very important to him. If it helps think of school as being undercover. You need to convince people that you’re a typical 10-year-old, not someone who has a PhD.” With that Drake selected a laptop and moved on to grab a Switch system and some Pokémon games. 

As they left the store, she asked, “Need anything else, Kitten?”

Damian hesitated. Should he trust them with this? “If there is an art store…” he trailed off.

“Sure Kitten,” Kyle said. “What type? Drawing, painting, knitting? Whatcha like?”

“Primarily drawing and oil painting.”

“Well if you ever want to try knitting…”

“Selina stop trying to induct another person into your knitting cult. You already got Jay, isn’t that enough?”

“Nope,” they walked into the craft store. “Kitten, I’ll be in the yarn section, just grab what you want.”

“You don’t even like the yarn here!” Drake shouted after her.

Selina ignored him as she walked off. Damian looked at him questioningly as he grabbed sketch pads and canvases. “Why did you not go with her?”

“She’s going to be over there for a while. Plus, I’ve spent tons of time with Selina, I haven’t spent time with you.”

“Why would you want to? I am a threat to your position. Unless, this is to learn my weaknesses. I see you possess a superior sense of strategy than I had originally suspected Drake.”

“Wha-No, why? You’re my new brother, I want to know more about you.”

Damian headed off to find Kyle with Drake tailing after him. “You can admit to the ruse. I have found you out.”

“You’ve found nothing.”

“Being disingenuous is unbecoming. I have discovered your scheme.”

“Damian, I literally just want to get to know my younger brother but go off I guess.”

Damian’s confusion from that statement only grew as they found Selina with a cart full of yarn.

“We left you alone for 5 minutes.”

“I have zero impulse control. I don’t know how you keep forgetting this.” She replied plucking Damian’s choices from his hands and adding it to the cart.

They drove back, only to be greeted by a very confused Bruce as Selina carried bags filled with yarn into the house. “Come on Baby Bat, you need to know where the craft room is.”

“What happened?” Bruce asked Tim.

“We took Damian shopping; I think we bonded but apparently he thinks I have some scheme to defeat him in a fight. Don’t know what that’s about, but I need coffee.” Tim replied going into the kitchen.

That night was the start of regularly scheduled calls between Damian and Adrien. Damian took extreme precautions to keep the calls private. They where never the same night of the week or the same time of evening, and while he locked the door to his room, he never called from there. Despite bets to the opposite, Jason was the first to find Damian while he was on a call.

“Yo, Gremlin, whatcha up to?”

“None of your business, Todd.”

“Dami, is that one of your brothers?” Came an unfamiliar voice.

“-tt-, it is no one important.”

“Aw, Gremlin, I thought we were closer than that.” He captured Damian in a headlock and got a good look at the screen. “Oh, you’re that teen model…” He snapped trying to remember the name.

“Adrien.” Adrien supplied.

“Yeah, that’s it! You’re the Gremlin’s brother?”

“Todd, remove your hands before I remove them for you.”

“Touchy, touchy Baby Bat.” Damian snarled at him, while Jason pulled out his phone and took a selfie with the computer and Damian.

“Delete that Todd.”

“No can do, you know how the others are. I won and now I have proof.”

“TODD,” Damian screamed, as Jason ran back to the house.

After that, all the Wayne boys made consistent interruptions in Damian’s calls. Grayson was the most frequent. Drake was second and the most annoying, constantly pestering Adrien with questions, that varied from how often he sees his father to how many hours he worked modeling for his father’s brand.

“Hey Dami, why does your brother keep asking all those questions?” Adrien asked one day.

“It is Drake, I try not to delve into his potential thought process.”

“Well, Damian, that sounds like a you problem.” Drake shot back as he continued to type on his laptop.

“Anyways, Dami school got out early today.”

“Oh, what was the reason this time?”

“Mr. Pigeon again. Poor Mr. Ramier, all he wants is to feed the pigeons.”

“Wait, what?” Drake interrupted again.

“Drake, Gēgē is trying to tell me about his day and complain about Hawkmoth. Stop interrupting.”

“Who’s Hawkmoth?”

“Wait,” Adrien interrupted, “You don’t know about Hawkmoth? Paris’ supervillain? Attacks at least 4 times a week for the past 4 years? His Akumas are always defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir? None of this rings a bell?”

“No,” Drake said slowly.

“Ugh,” Damian rolled his eyes. “Here research away to your heart’s content and let me talk to Gēgē!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Identities are discovered... again

It took 6 months after the brothers started dropping in on the call for them to catch Adrien as Chat Noir. It was bound to happen eventually.

Adrien had just finished another fight with Sandboy. Due to the help of Fermatack, he hadn’t needed to use his Cataclysm. He sat, shivering on a Parisian rooftop, not from the cold but from the residual fear of what Sandboy had shown him. He rubbed his hands over his face. There was only one thing to do, one way to banish that nightmare for good. With a smooth flick of a clawed finger, he slid the baton open and dialed.

Damian was in his room after dinner, starting the basics of a family portrait. With all the personalities and schedules of the Wayne family it was impossible to get them all together and Alfred’s designated birthday was fast approaching. He had just finished adding Selina, lounging in an armchair, Father’s hand on her shoulder as he provided a strong and sturdy presence behind her, when his phone rang with a video request from Gēgē. That was odd, it was past 2 in the morning in Paris. Why would he be calling now? With a touch of concern, he accepted the call. “Gēgē, is everything all right?” On screen Gēgē, still transformed as Chat Noir, had an unfamiliar look on his face, it was almost fear. But that was ridiculous. His Gēgē feared nothing.

“Yeah,” his voice trembled slightly before gaining strength. “Yeah, everything’s fine over here. Hawkmoth is just burning the midnight oil again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah he brought out Sandboy again. Poor kid had another nightmare.”

It was just then that Drake unceremoniously burst into the room. “Drake,” Damian barked as he slammed his sketchbook closed. “I know you were raised with less expectations. However, it is only polite to knock before entering a closed room.”

“Sorry brat, but Jay’s after me. He got caught in a prank meant for Dick and this is the last place he would ever dream of looking.”

“Yes, because he, unlike you, knows that I will eviscerate him, should he barge into my room.”

“Sure you will brat,” he said dismissively. “Oh, is that Adrien? I have some more questions.” And with that he grabbed the screen, displaying Chat Noir in all his glory, instead of the expected Adrien.

They stared at each other, Tim in shock and Adrien in horror, and then to make everything worse, the door opened again.

“Sorry to barge in Gremlin,” Jason stuck his head in. “But I saw Tim-bit run in here, sooo.” He trailed off as he caught full view of the computer screen. “Hey, who’s the furry?”

“Um, hi?” Adrien said sheepishly.

“Holy Secret Identity Batman,” he shouted. “Adrien’s the cat furry hero? The one from Paris? What the-“ he cut himself off. “How come you never told us Baby Bat?”

“You never asked.” Damian responded calmly. Todd was sputtering at that, causing Damian no small amount of glee.

“Soooo, I was just calling to check in Dami,” Adrien started. “I’ll talk to you later,” and he quickly hung up the phone.

“Okay Family Meeting Time,” Drake declared, before shouting, “Bruce, Dick, get up here. Family Meeting NOW!”

Steps thundered up the stairs, as Father and Grayson burst into his room.

“What’s wrong?” Father asked, slightly out of breath. Damian made a note, they would have to work on that.

“Who or what is broken?” Grayson asked right behind him.

“Damian’s brother is a furry.” Todd blurted out, causing Drake to give him what is colloquially known as a dope slap.

“What Jason is trying to say is that, we just found out Damian’s brother is Chat Noir.”

“The Parisian hero?” Grayson asked for clarification.

“Why didn’t you tell us Son?” Father asked.

“You never asked.” Damian answered with Todd and Drake saying the same in a sing-song tone.

“Hey, how old is Adrien?” Todd questioned suddenly.

“Sixteen,” Drake answered.

Damian suddenly looked hesitant. Given Father’s habit and Gēgē’s age. He just hoped Father never met Gēgē’s partner. That would ruin all his plans. Father adopting Gēgē was one thing, that just made what he had already acknowledged official. But he had other plans to make Marinette his sister and Father adopting her would ruin them. On the other hand, Father adopting Gēgē, would mean sharing him with the Grackles Father had already adopted. Hmm, he really should just keep them out of Paris. Yes, that clearly was the best way to handle this.

“Okay then, let’s suit up. I have some ass-kicking to do in Paris.” Todd said smacking his fist in his hand.”

“Wha-What?” Damian stuttered.

“It’s time to show these fuckers why you don’t put kids in costumes.” Todd growled.

“Yeah, and I need to teach that boy how to pun properly. Have you seen them? He actually said “meow-ch”.” Grayson shook his head disappointedly. “That isn’t even level 1.”

“Bruce, I have the case file all set. The sheer number of child labor laws his father is breaking should be enough to get you custody. But I think he’s more likely to settle out of court like Jack did.”

Et tu Drake? Damian was disappointed.

“Calm down boys.” Father shook his head. Finally, a voice of reason. “We need to talk to the League first. Someone should have picked up on the damage, even if it’s magically fixed later. Also Tim, I need to let Selina and Alfred look over the file first.”

Drake just shot Father a puzzled glance.

“They made me agree after the last “adoption spree” I went on. Apparently, it was “irresponsible” to bring home a vigilante who had shown “violent tendencies”.”

“Is this about Steph? You didn’t even actually adopt her.”

“That’s what I said. But a promise is a promise.” Father turned to leave the room. “Oh, and Damian?”

“Yes Father?”

“Let’s surprise Adrien with this okay?”

It took a week for everything to be straightened out. A week, that Damian spent futilely trying to convince the rest of the family that they did not need to intervene in Paris. His downfall started when Selina, instead of banning Father from adopting Gēgē, had started making training plans for her “kitten”. It only got worse when Alfred, instead of putting his foot down started to cook, insisting that “that boy is much too thin.” He also decided to travel to Paris with them as he had some old friends in the area that he needed to catch up with.

He gave up completely when Wonder Woman declared she was going as well. Apparently, her mother had been a holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Diana was furious that the Guardian, never contacted The Queen of the Amazons to help with the rouge Miraculous. She was also able to clarify the issue of no one knowing about Hawkmoth. The Butterfly, as the Miraculous of Transmission, also controlled the spread of information, enabling it’s holder to keep the attacks on Paris secret.

The family and Wonder Woman took a quick zeta trip to Paris. Father and Wonder Woman in costume headed directly to Town Hall, while Damian dragged Grayson and Todd to Francoise Dupont as Adrien should be getting out of class soon. Drake insisted that he needed to check on something at WE Paris, while Selina was eager to head to the hotel and Alfred split from the group to meet up with his friends.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is Nadia Chamack live from Town Hall, where 5 minutes ago Batman and Wonder Woman of the Justice League entered to talk to Mayor Bourgeois. Oh, there they are. Mr. um Batman and Ms. Wonder Woman, what is the purpose of your trip here?"

At Le Grand Paris, Selina laughingly answered, in a mock impression of Bruce’s Batman voice, “Justice.”

"We are here to offer aid to my Sister in her Battle against Hawkmoth." Wonder Woman answered.

“Your sister?”

“My Mother once wielded the power of the Ladybug. Thus, by the laws of Themyscira, all subsequent wielders of the Ladybug Miraculous are considered Daughters of Themyscira.

In a mansion across Paris, Gabriel Agreste listened to Diana of Themyscira announcement and quickly packed two brooches into their original boxes. He had a meeting to arrange.

Outside Francois DuPont, Jason waited with Dick and Damian for Damian's brother to get out of class. Around them a crowd of started to amass. Jason looked around nervously, “Dick-head, I think we’ve been noticed.”

“No, this is normal for Gēgē.”

Dick looked around nervously as well, “All these people, waiting for one kid?”

But before Damian could answer him the bell rang, and students streamed out of the school. Damian took off like a bullet, tackling Adrien and a small Eurasian girl with pigtails. “Gēgē, Mari, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dami.”

Simultaneously, cameras started going off. A large man tried to make his way through, but Jason got to them first. Grabbing the first camera he could he covered the lens. “If you ever, take photos of a minor without consent, ever again I will know. And I will find you and show you just why Gotham doesn’t mess with Bruce Wayne’s kids. Capiche?” The assembled Paparazzi, all nodded eagerly. “Good,” he purred. “Then SCRAM!”

Unfortunately, while Jason was having fun threatening paparazzi, Dick had decided to go introduce himself. He walked silently, a side effect of working with Batman so long, up behind the Eurasian girl, Mari his mind supplied. And with one foolish action, that ignored years of training he put a hand on her shoulder, and with that action sealed his fate.

Marinette had been thoroughly distracted by the arrival of Damian. “Damian, what brings you to Paris. Last I heard, you were living in Gotham.”

“I am, Father and Drake have some business in Paris, so I decided to join them.”

Then someone grabbed her shoulder and she reacted on instinct. She reached across her body, trapping his hand on her shoulder and while lifting the arm he grabbed she spun, bringing her arm over his, pressing him into the ground in an arm bar. But she wasn’t done yet, she reached her free hand under his chin and yanked his head back, throwing him to the ground.

Jason turned away from the fleeing paparazzi to see his idiot brother getting thrown to the ground by a tiny girl half his size who was maybe 125 lbs dripping wet, and he died again. Taking out his camera, wiping tears from his eyes, he took a picture of the girl scowling down at Dick. Damian was in the background, pinching the bridge of his nose in a manner reminiscent of Alfred the last time they went Mattress Surfing down the main staircase. He immediately sent the picture in the group chat with the caption “I love my new sister.”

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose. This would have gone so much smoother if he had come alone. But, apparently, allowing a pre-teen to wander around a foreign city to meet up with his brother was irresponsible. Never mind that said pre-teen is a fully trained assassin and vigilante who was fully capable of taking care of himself. “Grayson, why?” he asked. The imbecile had the nerve to give him a questioning look. Grayson, the show-off, did not answer but instead rolled back onto his hands before flipping back onto his feet.

“Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Damian’s brother, Dick.” He held his hand out to Marinette, who tentatively shook it.

“Thanks for that Pixie-pop.” Ugh now Todd decided to rejoin them. “Haven’t seen someone had Dickie-bird his ass that bad since Babs first got her chair.”

Marinette turned to Damian questioningly.

“Adrien you already have had the misfortune to meet them. Marinette, unfortunately, these are my Father’s eldest children Grayson and Todd.”

In a hidden secondary sub-basement, underneath Wayne Enterprises bus still resting slightly above an unmapped section the Catacombs, Tim sat in front of a large computer. An open screen on a monitor showed a CCTV feed of the school Damian’s brother attended. Tim was focused on another screen watching. On the screen Ladybug grappled with an akuma, Chat Noir had apparently been overpowered earlier. They had to get these kids some more training, Tim thought as he sipped his coffee. He glanced over at the CCTV footage just as a small Eurasian girl laid Dick out from an armbar. He quickly saved the footage, Babs and Kori would definitely want to see that later, before looking back over to Ladybug’s fight. To his surprise, he watched her do the same exact move. No, there was no way it was that easy. He pulled up the footage he just saved next to the video of Ladybug. He watched, slowly, as frame by frame they completed the exact same move with the exact same timing. As an elevator landed behind him, he turned with a look of shock on his face to see Batman enter the cave. “I know who Ladybug is.”

Alfred hurried down the streets of Paris with a clear determination, a hard look upon his face. He stopped at a seemingly random door, and with a deep breath he braced himself for the conversation ahead. With a swift motion he opened the door and stepped through. Inside he was greeted by the soft scent of tea mixing with the smokiness of the incense.

“Be right there.” Came a soft call from his friend further in the shop. As the small Asian man noticed Alfred a smile stretched across his face. “Alfred, what a surprise! You did not mention visiting Paris in our last call.”

“It was a last-minute trip, Fu. Master Bruce decided that it was time for a family vacation. You know how impulsive that boy is.”

“Ah, yes. Shall we have some tea?”

“Of course,” as they settled down they were joined by Wayzz. “Due to our long-standing friendship, I must ask you bluntly.”

“Yes,” Fu placed the cup down on the table.

“What. The. Fuck?” Alfred enunciated.

“I beg your pardon.”

“Children, Fu. They are CHILDREN!”

“Oh, the Butterfly was activated unexpectedly. I had no choice.”

As Alfred opened his mouth to respond, the door flew open, slamming against the wall with a thud, the knob getting stuck in the drywall. Standing there, backlit from the bright Parisian sunlight was Diana. She looked furious enough to remove Fu’s head without even meaning to.

Slamming the door shut, she stalked towards the man. “Guardian,” she started her voice low with anger. “How dare you force the responsibilities of the Ladybug and the Cat upon children.” Each word was a measured step towards Fu. “How dare you force these children to clean up the results of your mistakes.”

“Mademoiselle,” Fu started.

“I am Princess Diana of Themyscira. I know the powers of the Miraculous both active and resting. I know you possess the Miraculous of Teleportation. Had you possessed an ounce of sense, you would have remembered that a two still exist who have wielded the powers of Creation and Destruction. Two who vowed to the Temple of the Guardians that they would stand and defend should any Miraculous be activated and used against the world. Although you are wise to the powers of the Miraculous, you do not have the sense granted to a sand flea.” She paused, “You shall assemble the Chosen to meet with me tonight. The Butterfly and Peacock shall be retrieved by the end of this week.” With that proclamation she strode out of the building.

“Well, old friend,” Alfred said after a few moments of dead silence. “I believe, Miss Prince has covered all I wished to tell you, albeit more aggressively than I would have. I believe you now have some things to arrange. I will see myself out.”

With a sigh, Fu moved to call Ladybug and Chat Noir. He needed to inform them of their meeting.

As night fell on Paris, two teenagers carefully snuck out of their rooms. Already transformed, they quickly made their way to the Eiffel Tower. As they landed they started to look for the man who had called the meeting.

“Chat Noir, did you see the Guardian on the way over?”

“No, Bugaboo, I haven’t heard from him since he called this meeting.”

“That’s strange,” Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and flipped it open. After a minute she flicked it closed. “No answer. Be alert Chat, this could be a trap.”

Chat Noir nodded firmly as a grappling hook made sudden contact with the beam they were perched on. He readied his Staff as Ladybug started to swing her yoyo, then rising out of the darkness below came Batman as Wonder Woman dropped from above. The two stared, bewildered by these new heroes’ presence.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Wonder Woman started. “I am here to offer the full might of Themyscira to aid in your efforts to recover the missing miraculous.”

“What Wonder Woman means is that _we_ are here to assist you in discovering and defeating Hawkmoth and Mayura.” Batman corrected with a glare.

A low chuckle came from behind the two, and they whipped around to discover another woman behind them wearing a Cat Suit. “Oh, don’t worry about me, I’m just here to watch the Adoption Wars.”

“Just what is going on here?” Ladybug threw her arms in the air, completely exasperated by now.

“Well you see, Bug, Kitten.” She nodded at each in turn. “Wonder Woman was raised on stories of the heroic deeds of the Miraculous. You even remember your mother and aunt wielding them, right?” Wonder Woman nodded, not that Catwoman cared. “While Bats, here,” she curled possessively over his shoulder, one hand languidly stroking his shoulder. “Has what we call an adoption problem. Any child vigilante he sees, he just can’t help himself. So, watching the two of them, competing over who has more cause to train you two after this whole kerfluffle is over? Well I just had to be here, and so did the rest of the family.”

“Catwoman, now is not the-“

“Shush, darling, it’s the perfect time. And it’s not like the _whole_ family is here. The girls couldn’t physically make it,” she explained as 4 male figures landed behind them.

Just then Ladybug’s yoyo and Chat Noir’s Staff started to ring with an incoming call. They flipped it open to see a bunch of butterflies flying on screen for a few seconds until Hawkmoth stepped into the picture. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, do not bother to attempt to trace this transmission. It has been prerecorded and sent out at this specific time from a location chosen completely at random. That being said, I grow tired of our little game. After this is finished check the area of the North leg, you will find two objects of interest there. A word of warning though, the Peacock Miraculous has been damaged and using it causes extreme illness. Goodbye Ladybug, Chat Noir.” And as fast as the message appeared it was gone.

Batman was the first to recover. “Boys,”

“On it B,” the one in blue responded.

“Wait a minute! This is _our_ city.” Ladybug said indignantly.

“Yeah, and _our_ nemesis.” Chat Noir added. “You don’t see us coming to Gotham telling you how to handle your mess.”

“We’ll be checking this out. Bug Out.” Ladybug firmly stated as she swung down to the base of the tower.

“Well, My Lady calls.” And Chat Noir followed her down.

Batman stared, incredulously after the two teen heroes.

“Oh, these two are going to cause chaos.” Catwoman said just before she jumped down.

On the ground Ladybug and Chat Noir had already discovered the first surprise waiting for them, the Peacock Miraculous. It was packaged in the same style box that they had originally received theirs in. Next to it was another identical box. Ladybug opened it to reveal the Butterfly and Nooroo appeared. As the Batfamily and Wonder Woman landed at the base, Nooroo had just finished explaining Hawkmoth’s surrender. Ladybug turned and glared defiantly at the assembled heroes. “Chat Noir and I will be delivering these to the Guardian. We appreciate your offered help but as the situation has been resolved, it is no longer necessary. Good night.” She flung her yo-yo into the darkness and swung away.

“Where My Lady goes, I must follow,” And with that Chat bounded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to wrap everything up....... I hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is shaping up to be done in 2 chapters.  
> Next Chapter:  
> "The sheer number of Child Labor laws he's breaking!"
> 
> "Mr. um Batman and Ms. Wonder Woman, what is the purpose of your trip here?"  
> "We are here to offer aid to my Sister in her Battle against Hawkmoth."


End file.
